Ellie Troit
Ellie Troit (エリィ=トロイト) is a heroine in Conception 2. She is available when the game begins, and is the second heroine that meets the Main Character at Fort City. She first meets the Main Character on his way to school. She doesn't reveal who she is when they first meet. Her main weapon is named Peacemaker, which is later upgraded with the Supernova Superchip to become Thanatos. Her female voice actress is: Eden Riegel and her Japanese voice actor is Mariya Ise. Appearance Ellie has short green hair and wears a headband with purple rabbit ears and a star attached to the left. She has orange eyes and pupils shaped like stars. She wears the Academy Elite Disciple's Uniform both at school and her apartment. When she is in combat or in labyrinths, her uniform changes to be pink and white. She wields a staff-like weapon with a huge paddle on one end which blasts out energy from its center. Personality Ellie comes off as air-headed and tardy during school. Although, she is particularly mysterious; since whenever a conversation came across with her and God's Gift, she'd usually remark how it's good to see him again, with the suggestion they met in the past. Despite her seeming average; much like Fuuko, Ellie acts head-on when it comes to having to work hard in labyrinths, often stating she'll do fine beyond her limit. She also enjoys conversing with the Main Character. She often acts clumsy, and is easily flustered when praised or if any type of affection is given to her. Unlike Fuuko, she doesn't let people get too close to her. She fears that if people would stop liking her if they were to find out who she really is. She would rather not get others involved with her. She has a fondness of God's Gift and looks up to him, wishing that he will return the feelings which gives her the obsession of trying to appear cute. An example of this is when Chlotz claimed that Ellie had a 'little sister aura' and if God's Gift agrees, she'd excitedly cheer. Background -May contain major story spoilers- Ellie used to live near the Main Character's hometown prior to the start of the story. The Main Character usually went to Ellie's hometown on errands. On one of his errands, the Main Character found Ellie bleeding out in a sandbox in the park. Ellie was dying because she couldn't contain the massive amounts of Star Energy in her body. However, thanks to the Main Character's ridiculous amounts of Ether, her Star Energy stabilized, bringing her back from the brink of death. She was then taken into intensive care and brought over to the Church of Gracia. She was given a choice; either have her Star Energy sealed, or risk the Star Energy going out of control again. She chose to have her Star Energy sealed, and hoped to again meet the boy that saved her life. Over the next few years, she stayed within the metropolis of Shelgard on the main continent. According to Ellie, Shelgard consists of six cities. Each city has a Cardinal presiding over one of the six elements and governing that city. Ellie resides in the Church of Gracia where the Cardinal presides over the Dusk Element. She stayed in that church for many years, first as a Nun, then as a Heretic Hunter. She became renowned as a Stillblood. The Church eventually discovered Heretics within Fort City, and Ellie received her Star Brand. She was excited by this, as it might offer her the opportunity to meet the boy who saved her life. Classmating She can easily produce the Magic Knight first of all the heroines. =Skills= Gifts Trivia * Ellie's pupils have the shape of a star * Her Japanese voice actress is the same as in "The Legend of Heroes:Trails of Cold Steel"s "Laura S Arseid" and in Tales of Xillia 2's Elle Mel Mata. * Its has also been noted that Ellie doesn't have any tastebuds. Gallery Ellie.png Ellie1.png Ellie Final Concept Art.jpg ellie transform.gif|An animation of Ellie's battle suit transformation|link=Ellie Troit Navigation de:Ellie Troit heroine Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Gift Items Category:Gallery